A True Partner
by CrisisExceed
Summary: (An A.J. Styles fic) When a new wrestler joins TNA, Stlyes reconizes him but doesn't remember where. Now he must become a tag tam with him to find out where he remembers him.
1. The Attack and His Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this fic. All belongs to TNA. Accept my character.

A True Partner

Prologue

The Attack and His Arrival

The following Friday after Victory Road…

He stood in the middle of the ring and was really pissed-off. He lost the title match he was waiting for so long. "I want a rematch!" shouted A.J. in the microphone. "Right here, right now!" he kept shouting. "That title should be mine!"

"This?" said Petey Willams as he came out to the ring with the rest of Team Canada behind him, holding the title X division title in the air. "Is this what you want Styles? Allow me to show you why you can't have it." With that said, the champion put down his title and took off his jacket and with the rest of his team not too far behind him, he ran to the ring as fast as he could.

Soon A.J. was surrounded by Team Canada, but before they could attack the roar of the crowd distracted them because it was Jeff Hardy to rescue. It was four on two and Team Canada beat down Styles and Hardy like they were nothing, but the action didn't stop there the crowd roared again, because of the presence of a new wrestler approaching the ring. By that time A.J. was still being beaten on while Jeff was being thrown out the ring. The unknown wrestler ran as fast as possible to the ring and first threw the Team Canada coach out the ring. He then turned his sights on the champ and started beating on him. Jeff entered the ring again and helped the new wrestler throw Petey Willams out. The last two members stopped their assault on A.J. and turned to Jeff and the unknown one. Hardy and the new guy kept beating on them until they were against the ropes, and with that they clotheslined the last two members out of the ring.

A.J. was dazed by the attack, but turned towards the new wrestler and lipped the words. "Who are you?"

"Phoenix." The unknown one lipped right back. After that A.J. fell unconscious. Jeff and Phoenix picked A.J. up by his arms and carried him out the ring and to the back.

After leaving A.J. with the EMT's and watching the ambulance leave, Jeff turned to Phoenix and stuck out his right hand. "Thanks for all the help back there." Phoenix said nothing but still shook Jeff's hand.

In the ambulance which A.J. was in he wouldn't stop thinking about Phoenix. "Who was that guy?" he thought. "Where have I seen him before? Why did he help me?" All these thoughts just came to Styles one by one.

Back at the arena the director of authorities, Dusty Rodes, caught up to Phoenix who was in the locker room. "Phoenix I have a match for you."

Phoenix said nothing but signaled with his hand 'carry on'.

"You'll be going against Team Canada's X division champion Petey Willams. How do you feel about that?"

Phoenix nodded his head yes and signaled with his hands again 'thanks'.

Dusty stood there and said to himself. "Good luck." Dusty sighed. "I know why you went out there. You know A.J. but you don't know how you know him. But let me tell you something A.J. doesn't know how either, but he knows you too. I'm the only one who knows the truth behind the two of you… But you boys aren't ready yet."

At the ring the theme song to Team Canada plays and out came the champion ready to go. After that happens some hard rock music starts playing and out comes Phoenix in his wrestling gear; a black elbow pad on his left elbow, black tights with a design of a burning wing on the right leg, black wrestling boots with black padding, and last black tape on hands. Phoenix stroked his black hair back and gave Petey a devilish look. It was a sign that he was very pissed and was about to take his anger out on the X division champion. Phoenix entered the ring and the bell rang.

They started out how any wrestling match would and that was by grappling each other at the same time. In the match they exchanged moves and reverses to each other. Petey Irish Whipped Phoenix against the ropes, what he didn't expect was for Phoenix to jump off the second rope and did a hurracanarana putting Petey on the floor, then Phoenix jumped onto one of the top turnbuckles and waited for Petey to get up. When he did he turned around and saw Phoenix. Phoenix jumped high in the air off the turnbuckle and did a tornado DDT hard to the champion. After that he pined Willams…1…2…3.

The referee held up Phoenix's arm in victory.

Will A.J. and Phoenix find out about their secret that only Dusty knows? Read and find out.

So do you like it? Please review. R&R updates will be slow.

Later

Phoenix619


	2. The First Tag Match

A True Partner

Chapter 2

The First Tag Match

As the referee held Phoenix's hand in victory, the roaring of the crowd felt Phoenix's happiness of beating the X division champion…But Phoenix didn't. The only thing that was on his mind was A.J. After the show he didn't stick around long. Phoenix went to the locker room changed into some street clothes, grabbed the rest of his stuff, got in his car and left.

At the arena Dusty wandered around endlessly looking for Phoenix until he ran in to Jeff. "Hey Jeff!" he called. Jeff turned to him. "Have you seen Phoenix?"

"He quickly left after the show." Answered Jeff.

"Do you know where he went?"

"Probably to the hospital. After all A.J. is there."

"Good." Dusty said out of concern. "Jeff? Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead." Dusty whispered something in Jeff's ear. Hardy was stunned of what he just heard. "You serious?"

"Don't tell them yet…They're not ready."

"Is that why Phoenix went out there?"

Dusty nodded his head yes and Jeff started to walk away, when he was stopped by Rodes once more. "And Jeff, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you go to hospital and check on Styles, and tell him about the 6-man tag match next week. It will be you, A.J., and Phoenix versus Team Canada."

"I will."

At the hospital Phoenix sat at A.J.'s bedside and stared at him. A.J. opened his eyes only to see Phoenix right there. "It's you again."

Phoenix nodded his head yes.

"Why'd you help me?"

Phoenix shrugged his shoulders.

"Do I know you?"

Phoenix shrugged his shoulders again.

Jeff walked into the room. "Everything OK guys?"

"Yeah. Everything's OK mom." Joked A.J.

Phoenix got up from the chair he was sitting in and signaled 'carry on', but before he could leave the room he was halted by A.J.

"Hey, I didn't get to say thanks so…thanks."

Phoenix smiled and left the room.

"He don't talk much does he?" asked Jeff.

"I know…and it's scary too." Joked Styles, the two of the laughed.

"Come on I'll take you back to the arena to get your car." Hardy tossed a gym bag on Styles.

"Ow!" yelled A.J. as the bag hit him landed on his very sore body. "Trying to injure me more or something?"

"There's your stuff." Laughed Jeff.

Styles and Hardy walked out of the Hospital, then to Jeff's car, and they drove off. On the way back to the arena, Jeff told A.J. about the 6-man tag match the following week. "By the way 6-man tag match next week…You, me, and the silent one versus--" he was cut off.

"Versus Team Canada perhaps?"

"One step ahead of me…like always."

"You know what A.J.?"

"What?"

"You are so stubborn."

"Why?"

"It's because, you can break every bone in your body and you'll still come back. That's why."

"I do what I have to."

Jeff dropped A.J. off. "Going home?" asked Jeff.

"I thought I'd take Phoenix for a night in the town. Want to come?"

"Sorry. Got to get home. Later."

"Later."

The following week was another show, A.J. was all healed up and ready to go, and as planed was the 6-man tag match. Backstage, Jeff, A.J., and Phoenix were doing some last minute stretching. "We're going to beat Team Canada to the ground." Said Jeff in confidence.

"A.J." Styles looked at him. "You know that in the match he's going to take as many blows for you as possible."

"I know that…but I'm going to take as many blows for him as well."

"I have a question." Said Jeff. "How do you think you know him?"

"I just don't remember. He looks familiar but I don't actually know who he is."

"Phoenix." Said Jeff getting the silent one's attention. Phoenix turned to him. "How do you think you know A.J.?"

Phoenix shrugged his shoulders.

"So do you don't know either?"

Phoenix nodded his head yes.

A.J. stopped stretching and walked up to Phoenix. He placed his hand on Phoenix's shoulder. "Listen. Don't worry about protecting Jeff and myself, we can take care of ourselves. Just concentrate on the match."

Phoenix nodded his head.

They heard Phoenix's music start to play. Jeff walked up from behind Phoenix and placed his hand on Phoenix's other shoulder. "You're up buddy!" said Hardy excited.

Phoenix nodded his head and ran towards the ramp.

"Why are you so excited?" asked A.J. as they watched Phoenix head to the ramp.

"Because it's our first tag match with him and I saw him last week. He is really good." Answered Jeff. "And one more thing."

"What?"

"Don't worry about us. Just win the match." A.J. 's music started to play. "You ready?"

"Let's take them down!" Responded A.J. in confidence.

A.J. went down the ramp and to the ring, in his usual style (no bad pun intended). Lastly Jeff went down the ramp as his usual wild self and entered the ring. Soon after the bell rang and match began.

Phoenix gave Petey a devilish look. Williams gave one back. "You got lucky last time." Lipped the champion. Phoenix just gave him a more evil look. "This time I won't hold back."

The champion and the silent one grappled each other. Williams managed to get a hold Phoenix's head for a headlock, but Phoenix countered with a headlock takedown. Petey wrapped his legs around Phoenix's head to counter, and Phoenix kicked up to get out of it. The two X-divisions were at a stand off.

"Come on get him Williams!" shouted the Team Canada coach. Once more the two X-divisions grappled each other. Phoenix got a hold of Willams' stomach and pushed him back against a turnbuckle. After backing him up, he did two shoulder thrusts and then put him on the top turnbuckle, there he did a hurracurana off of the top, but Petey got right up and got Phoenix from behind knocking him over. Willams stomped all over him and put him in a ground sleeper hold. Phoenix could feel his body going limp, so he tried to crawl to Jeff and A.J.

"Come on Phoenix!" yelled Jeff.

"Don't give in!" Yelled A.J. as well. Phoenix listened to his partner and jammed his elbow right into Petey's gut. Willams released Phoenix and crawled to his partners, as well as Phoenix. When Willams tagged Bobby Roode he headed straight for Phoenix but Phoenix did something that people would only expect A.J. to do. Phoenix leaped half way across the ring just to tag A.J. and Styles was in.

First he went for the guy in the ring Bobby Roode, then Jeff and Phoenix joined in and knocked his partners off the apron and onto the floor. Scott De'more was furious at his team so tried to jump in and help himself. But just like that he was thrown out of the ring by the newly formed tag team, A.J. and Phoenix.

Now the six of them were battling on the outside of the ring exchanging rights and lefts while the hyped up crowd yelled and screamed for A.J, Jeff, and Phoenix to win. Styles and Roode were thrown back into the ring. Both wrestlers got up and went at again. Styles was getting to be thrown against the ropes when he reversed and Roode was thrown instead. A.J. first ducked under Roode, then jumped over him, and then as he came across one more time, Styles delivered a dropkick straight to Bobby's jaw, and he was down. Phoenix and Jeff jumped into the ring and together they performed a tag team move. A.J and Phoenix bounced off the ropes while Jeff held Roode's legs, and at the same time they struck. A.J. drove his knee to Roode's neck, Phoenix drove his knee into his stomach, and Jeff took both his legs and struck Roode in the groin.

A.J. signaled for a final blow. Jeff started it out with a Twist of Fate, while that happened Phoenix jumped onto one of the top turnbuckles. Phoenix waited for him to get up, and he did, with that he performed his flying tornado DDT, which he now calls the Flight of the Phoenix. A.J. finished it off with the Styles Clash. He pinned Roode in 1…2…3…the match was over.

"Here are you winners! Jeff Hardy, Phoenix, and A.J Styles!" shouted the announcer. A.J. and Phoenix looked at each other then asked for a microphone.

"Together you and I will make a great tag team." A.J. spoke while sticking out his right hand. Phoenix looked around to see that the crowd was roaring to Styles' offer, he then looked back at A.J. Phoenix shook it with honor and respect. Jeff took their hands and raised them high, to celebrate that a new tag team was born.

Meet the new team of Phoenix and A.J. Styles! Phoenix knew that A.J was a better leader than himself. "A.J." Phoenix spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"You're a better leader than I'll ever be. I suggest that you be the leader of this team, so from this day forward we will be known as Team Styles."

Dusty Rodes was secretly watching their celebration. "You boys will make one hell of a tag team." He said to himself. "One day you guys will find out. But my question is will you guys think differently about each other, distance yourselves, or be perfectly fine with it? There's only one way to find out but, you boys aren't ready yet."

"When will they be ready?" asked Jeff.

"I don't know. But trust me they will find out."

"For now let them get to know each other more."

"Just what I was thinking."

Phoenix619: I hope you still like it. Well the tag team has been made and a partnership has been born. That was just a taste of what A.J. and Phoenix has in store. Read as they bust out the Styles Clash and the Flight of the Phoenix more powerful than ever!


	3. Phoenix's New Rival

Disclaimer: don't own anyone accept for Phoenix.

A True Partner

Chapter 3

Phoenix's New Rival

The next week the war with Team Canada was over but a new battle was just beginning. "Phoenix." Called Raven.

Phoenix turned to him.

"You know Styles will just hold you back. You can do it without A.J." Phoenix clenched his fist looking for a fight. "Hey, I'm just warning you. I suggest you take my advice." With that said, Raven left leaving only Phoenix to think about what he said.

Phoenix got ready for his one-on-one match against Michael Shane. He still thought about what Raven had said. His music played and he entered the ring. Michael Shane looked and was ready for anything Phoenix can throw at him.

In the middle of the match Phoenix had Shane on the top rope getting ready to do his hurracurana but for some reason he couldn't do it. His mind was somewhere else, he couldn't focus, and just like that Phoenix was thrown off the turnbuckle. Michael Shane went for the pin, and Phoenix just lied there didn't even try to kick out.

Phoenix went backstage headed for the locker room, when he walked by Raven again. He locked eyes with Raven Phoenix was seriously pissed off. "You know I'm right. Don't hide it Phoenix. You're just being held back. You don't need A.J. all you need is yourself and no one else. Keep thinking you'll soon realize the truth." Phoenix could only watch as Raven walked away.

"Phoenix, what's wrong?" asked A.J. Phoenix turned to A.J. but he couldn't look at him the same way.

Phoenix just stared at A.J. and he clenched his fist.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted a tag team title shot after Turning Point." He continued. "I mean do you want it now or do you want to wait and give our team a bigger name."

Phoenix signaled "Up to you."

"You want me to choose? Because I really want this, but I don't want to go for it if you're not ready."

Phoenix smiled.

"You want to go for it? Are you sure?"

He nodded his head yes.

When the show was over Phoenix headed to the parking lot looking to go home but, all he saw was Raven. "You moron. You're such an idiot. A.J. is a lousy partner and will only try to take the whole match for himself. Your loss though. If you wanted a real partner you should've went to me."

Phoenix had heard enough. He finally threw the first punch. With that a fight had broken loose. They both exchanged rights and lefts, and wouldn't stop until security broke them up. They had to get about twelve guards to get them apart, even Jeff and A.J. helped get Phoenix away. "It isn't worth it." said A.J.

"This isn't over!" shouted Raven as the security guards took him away.

The week before Turning Point had arrived and Rodes had an important question. "Phoenix?" he asked to get his attention.

Phoenix turned to Dusty.

"How would you like to be in a number one contenders match for a new title that is being introduced tonight?"

A/N: I couldn't help myself when I made this title up.

Phoenix nodded his head yes.

"Good, than get ready your match is next."

In the ring Dusty stood there with a microphone waiting to make his announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen I want to introduce to you a new title that will be fought for in a ladder match this Sunday at Turning Point. I introduce to you…" he said as his "assistants" carried a title belt to the ring. "The NWA United States Title, and tonight we are having a fifteen man gauntlet to deiced who will be the number one contenders. So the last two men standing will be fighting at Turning Point." The first two people were in and when Dusty left the ring the bell rang and the match began.

Eleven people were already eliminated when Phoenix arrived. After arrival he was angry and immediately turned his sights on Raven. He kept beating on him until Raven was against the ropes and with that he dropkicked him right in the jaw that it knocked Raven backwards and sent him out if the ring. Raven glared at Phoenix with anger. Phoenix turned his sights on Bobby Roode to take his anger out on someone else.

There were three people left in the ring: Phoenix, Amazing Red, and Kid Cash. Wanting to be the number contenders Phoenix and Amazing Red teamed up to beat on Kid Cash. A double dropkick was all it took for a final blow to put him out of the ring. The bell rang and Amazing Red and Phoenix were going to Turning Point to fight for the NWA US Title.

Phoenix was backstage when he locked eyes with Raven again, accept this time it was Raven who was pissed off and could only watch Phoenix walk away. In the locker room was A.J. and Jeff congratulating Phoenix on his win. "Awesome job." Said A.J.

"Red has nothing on you coming Turning Point." Continued Jeff. "You cleaned some house out there, good job."

Phoenix couldn't help but smile.

Dusty was standing in the doorway watching until the three of them noticed he was there. "How long have you been standing there?" asked Jeff.

"When you guys started."

"Anyway congratulations Phoenix you are going for your first title. Good luck at Turning Point."

Phoenix nodded "yes"

"And watch out for Raven, he will probably try to make sure you don't win the match." Warned Jeff.

"Dustin is taking care of that problem. So don't worry." Added Dusty.

"We all have our matches. This Sunday we win Turning Point." Responded A.J.

Phoenix laughed.

"Did I say something funny?" Styles is now confused because Phoenix was laughing.

"Just now you sounded like a leader, and I vote that you stay our leader. If not, Jeff and I will force you to be our leader." Responded Phoenix.

"Is it me or did the silent one just talk?" joked Jeff.

Phoenix smiled.

Phoenix619: Now that Phoenix has a new rival how will this effect him and will he win his match at Turning Point? Read and find out.


	4. NWA US Title: Phoenix vs Red: Part 1

A True Partner

Chapter 4

NWA United States Title: Phoenix vs. Red: Part 1

Knowing Raven was fighting Dustin Rodes at Turning Point, he'd have a better chance of winning and Raven not going to interrupt. But what really had Phoenix going was the fact that he was going for his first title and he had the chance to crowned the first NWA US Champion. Turning Point was just six hours away and he was determined to win, but he also wanted a good match from Red as well. "You ready?" asked A.J.

Phoenix smiled.

"That smile says 'You were born ready'" responded A.J. "Don't get too over confident just remember it is six hours away. Go to the gym loosen yourself up and give Red the fight of his life." A.J. was about to leave when he had one more thing to say. "And don't forget to kick some ass."

"Don't worry about that A.J. we've already determined that he is really good at doing just that." Said Jeff. The three couldn't but laugh.

Phoenix did what A.J had said and went to the gym. He and Jeff loosened themselves up for they're up coming matches in about four hours. Jeff was teaming up with A.J. and Randy Savage to take on Jeff Jerret, Kevin Nash, and Scott Hall, while Phoenix went one-on-one with Amazing Red for the NWA US Title.

"You need a plan." Spoke up Jeff.

Phoenix gave him a confused look.

"What I mean is that you need to devise a strategy to take down Red and take the gold along with some bragging rights."

"I'll wing it." said Phoenix, in one of his rare moments where he'll say something.

A\N: Bad pun intended.

"Whatever you say." Closed Jeff and went right back to training.

Four hours from Turning Point…

Phoenix watched in the stands as they got everything ready for Turning Point at, which was now four hours away. He had several fantasies of him setting up the ladder, grabbing the gold, and raising high in the air for everyone to see. In his mind he could hear the crowd cheering and shouting because he had just won. He continued thinking until Rodes came by and sat next to him in the stands. "It's four hours away. Why are you here and not spending time with Jeff or A.J?" he asked.

Phoenix shrugged his shoulders.

"There has to be a reason."

Phoenix shook his head and sighed.

"You want to know who A.J. is, don't you?"

Phoenix turned to Dusty and then looked down and sighed again, this time longer and deeper.

"I knew it. I'm sorry Phoenix, but I don't know either." The 'Lying through your teeth award' goes to Dusty Rodes. "I'm sorry I can't help you, but don't stress yourself out. You and Styles are very good friends, don't do anything to change it."

Phoenix smiled.

Dusty changed the subject. "Jeff told me you have no strategy to take down Red, is that true?"

Phoenix smiled again.

"You are truly a one of a kind guy. Don't get too cocky. Red is a tricky one. Stay sharp boy." Dusty got up and left with Phoenix a little hint to beat Red.

Three hours from Turning Point…

Phoenix headed back stage to get in wrestling gear. As he got ready he got a chance to talk A.J. once more. "According to Jeff ladder matches can be brutal, don't get hurt too badly. Focus on the gold and nothing else."

"That's not how you usually do it." interrupted Jeff.

"And here comes the master of popping out of no where…Jeff Hardy!" joked A.J.

"Hi to you too."

Phoenix looked at the two of them, smiled, and he continued to put tape on his hands.

A.J. couldn't help but smile because Phoenix did it so often. He also knew that Phoenix was something else and the one person besides Jeff he could call a true friend and partner. "Try and focus on the gold." He turned to Jeff. "Happy now, I corrected myself."

Jeff purposely ignored and turned to Phoenix. "Why are you so mysterious?"

Phoenix shrugged his shoulders.

"Where are you from?"

Phoenix was ready to open his mouth when Dusty answered for him. "San Diego, California."

Jeff turned around. "Hey Dusty!" he greeted the director of authority very heartily.

"Don't do that again. Because it scared me and it probably scared them two as well." Responded Dusty, while A.J. and Phoenix took a second to laugh.

"What do you need?" asked A.J.

Rodes pulled up a chair in front of Phoenix and A.J. "I need to talk to you boys…" he turned to Jeff. "Alone."

Jeff got a chill through his body. "He's not going to tell them is he?" he thought as he left the locker room. Three minutes or so Dusty left the room only to halted by Jeff. "You didn't tell them did you?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"No. I didn't. Because I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm a afraid of how Phoenix will react."

"What makes you say that?" Jeff grew confused.

"Leon will grow…emotional. He won't focus and he'll be nervous every time he sees A.J." was the only way Rodes could respond.

"I see."

"Finish getting ready Jeff. Three hours can go by very quickly." He sent Hardy back into the locker room.

One hour from Turning Point…

A.J. and Phoenix did some last minute loosing up before the show. "You nervous?" asked A.J.

Phoenix smirked and shook his head.

"Don't be too much of a tough guy. It's OK to be nervous. It is your first big event." He changed the subject. "You're a great friend, I couldn't be any happier to have you as my friend. And this little mystery of us knowing each other, we'll find out together. And if Jeff wants to join than he can. Because he's a part of this team." A.J. left the room.

Phoenix smiled and followed the direction A.J. went.

Thirty minutes from Turning Point…

Every wrestler back stage was nervous. This was their second big event and since the results of Victory Road went awfully well, they were hoping Turning Point would be just as good.

The stage was set as fan poured into the stands. These people were what kept these wrestlers going, and as long these people kept cheering the wrestlers kept going. Phoenix and A.J. were no different. But they didn't just wrestle for the fans; they also wrestled for the sport and the thrill. As these six hours before turning point went by, Phoenix and A.J. learned that about each other.

Five minutes before Turning Point…

"You ready, like I have to ask." asked A.J. to his partner.

Phoenix smirked.

"Of course you are. Just remember to stay focused."

Phoenix nodded to his partner's orders.

"That shouldn't be a problem for both of you, now should it?" said Jeff excitingly.

While Jeff and A.J. had their last conversation before the show, Phoenix watched Raven walk by. They both scowled at each other but still kept a clear mind. "After Dustin, your next."

"Dustin should be your only concern." Said A.J. turning to Raven.

After five minutes were up, the lights came on and Turning Point began. Backstage Phoenix looked upon the first match and studied the competitors carefully. Knowing that one-day he might fight one of the two some day. He kept watching until, he was interrupted by Red. "Doing the same thing I do." He said.

Phoenix stopped to turn to his opponent later on in the evening.

"Just wanted to tell you good luck and may the best man win." Red stuck out his right hand.

Phoenix looked at it and smiled. He politely shook it with his left.

Read as Part 2 comes and Phoenix and Red take on each other for the NWA US gold. By the way I have never watched Turning Point on pay-per-view, but I remember the results…sort of. Just a note. LP Alchemist


	5. NWA US Title: Phoenix vs Red: Part 2

Disclaimer: No one and nothing is mine…accept Phoenix.

A True Partner

Chapter 5

NWA United States Title: Phoenix vs. Red: Part 2

Along with Red, Phoenix studied every wrestler carefully…especially Raven. In his mind he was imaging that it was he in that ring and not Dustin. This thought made Phoenix grow angry and he clenched his fist, until Red interrupted him. "I saw that rumble you and Raven had last week, and personally if you didn't hit him I would've. He insulted one of the most respected men in this business. Also he insulted your best friend that's another reason why you hit him."

Phoenix gave him a look that told Red 'your right'.

Red headed for the stage now that the match was over, but turned to Phoenix for one last moment. "NWA US gold…tonight one of us is going to walk away with it. I saw every one of your matches, and I must say…going up against your skills is an honor."

"Same here." Responded Phoenix and he watched Red head to the stage.

Red entered the ring ready. Two ladders surrounded the ring and looked unpromising, even to Phoenix. In the middle of the ring, Red looked up and saw the light reflecting off the golden title. When Phoenix's music hit he instantly turned to the ramp and watched his opponent head down the ramp ready. Phoenix looked at Red and then at the NWA US gold, which was hanging by a cable, and smiled, it was a smile of confidence. He looked at the two ladders around the ring, and to Red's prediction he was right, even to Phoenix the ladders looked intimidating.

Red and Phoenix kept a close eye on each other as they waited for the bell to ring starting the match. Red and Phoenix circled around each other once and grappled each other. Red managed to push Phoenix against one of the turnbuckles. A chop across Phoenix's bare chest caused him to flinch a little. Red went for another, but Phoenix stopped it and jabbed his forearm into Red's jaw. Red looked away for a second recovering from Phoenix's attack, while that was happening Phoenix jumped onto the apron. Phoenix pulled himself onto the top rope and jumped off of it. Phoenix dropkicked him in the chest backing him up; the problem was that Phoenix landed on his back.

Both men were down, but used the ropes to get up. After getting up both men jumped to the outside and grabbed a ladder each. The crowd roared; as they knew that match just got more interesting.

Phoenix set up one of the ladders. Red smacked Phoenix's back with the ladder. Phoenix screamed out of pain. Using the ropes again he got up from his fallen state. He backed Red against a turnbuckle, did three shoulder thrusts, and dropkicked him in the jaw. Phoenix took one of the ladders and set it up against a turnbuckle. He grabbed Red hand and Irish whipped him only to be reversed and he hit the ladder he had set up. As Phoenix fell to the ground, Red noticed a large gash on Phoenix's back; it was oozing with blood. Phoenix got up, still wanting a fight.

"Is this guy for real?" thought Red, surprised that Phoenix still wants to fight.

Though tired and very fatigued, Phoenix grappled with Red once more. Phoenix got a hold of Red waist from behind, and German suplexed him the energy he still had left. Phoenix got up again once more using the ropes, but still stayed on the attack. Phoenix climbed on the ladder he had set up and waited for Red to get up. When he did get up all he saw was Phoenix in the air…he knew what he had coming. It was the Flight of the Phoenix and Red knew it was over. Successfully, Phoenix's attack connected.

Again both men were on the floor. Phoenix could feel his blood rolling down his back, but he still got up and started to climb the ladder. But before he could, out of the corner of his eye he saw Red getting up…the match was not over. Still watching Red out of the corner of his eye, Phoenix noticed that Red's forehead was covered in blood. Blood from Phoenix's back and Red's forehead was falling onto the ring. Despite they're blood loss both men refused to give up, the crowd cheered even louder.

Backstage A.J, Jeff, and Dusty watch carefully upon the current ladder match and how both men still refused to give up. "These guys are unreal!" said Jeff.

"And they're going to keep on doing just that until there's a winner." Responded Dusty.

A.J. said nothing. He kept watching the screen focused on Phoenix. Jeff placed his hand on A.J.'s shoulder and smiled. "Relax, Phoenix will pull through. Just keep watching."

A.J. smiled back. "I trust your judgement." He responded and looked back at the screen.

Control of the match kept going back and forth. Red and Phoenix kept exchanging lefts and rights hoping to finally bring one another down. Phoenix got Red down with another Flight of the Phoenix. Being more tired than before, Phoenix very slowly climbed the ladder…one problem…Red was climbing too. Both men were at the top and still exchanging rights and lefts. While punching each other back and forth, they were still very tired and couldn't keep on the ladder. Both men fell off and fell flat onto the ring.

Red used the ladder while Phoenix used the ropes to get up. Both men climbed the ladder again. When they got to the top they were punching each other again, back and forth. Red had fallen off again but Phoenix still held on. But instead of grabbing the title he waited for Red to get up. When he did it was time for the Flight of the Phoenix…the final one that would put him away.

Once more Phoenix climbed the ladder and grabbed the title. The bell rang signaling that match was over and Phoenix had won.

After winning Phoenix immediately jumped down from the ladder and walked over to Red, who was still trying to recover from Phoenix's last attack. Phoenix held out his hand to Red. Red looked at it blankly for a second and grabbed it. Phoenix helped Red up off the ring floor and they shook hands.

"That was one hell of a match." Red told Phoenix as they shook hands. Phoenix smiled back.

Red left the ring leaving Phoenix to celebrate. He looked around the arena. He saw the crowds standing on they're feet cheering for him. He jumped onto one of the turnbuckles and raised the NWA United States title high in the air, so everybody in the arena could see it.

Backstage after the show Styles, Hardy, and Rodes celebrated Phoenix's victory. "That match was one hell of a fight." Said Jeff.

"It was something else." Continued Dusty.

"I really enjoyed it." closed A.J. Dusty sighed, while looking at A.J. and Phoenix. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"There's something I need to tell you guys." Responded Dusty.

"No!" interrupted Jeff.

"I have to Jeff."

"Have to what? What's going on here?" asked A.J.

Dusty sighed again. "A.J, Leon look at each other." A.J. and Phoenix did just that. "Do you notice any thing?"

"Not really." Said Leon.

"You're names are A.J. and Leon Styles, you're brothers. Leon you're A.J's younger brother."

A.J. smiled and Phoenix smiled back. "This changes everything. They always say…a brother is a true partner."

Well the secret is out and Leon Styles a.k.a Phoenix is the NWA US champion. Now that A.J. and Phoenix know that they're brothers it changes they're whole team strategy. Read as they go for the NWA tag team titles. LP Alchemist


	6. The Tag Team Challenge

A True Partner

Chapter 6

The Tag Team Challenge

The week after Turning Point and another show was coming in a few hours, but the superstars of TNA were still celebrating of how well Turning Point went.

Backstage in the locker room Phoenix and A.J. got ready for their matches in the upcoming show. "You must still be excited about you're first title win."

"Don't forget he is the first NWA US champion." Interrupted Jeff.

Phoenix smiled.

"You have everything to smile about, champ."

"But you guys still had a sweet victory last week." Said Amazing Red from behind.

"No, Phoenix had a sweet victory, and you put up a really good fight."

Red smirked. "I'll give you that one."

Phoenix looked at his friends Jeff, Red, and his brother A.J. and smiled. He grabbed his title and left.

Red watched Phoenix leave. "What's up with him?"

"He's still trying to get used to me." Responded A.J.

"I thought he already has."

"Last week we found out a secret that changed our lives forever."

"What kind of a secret?"

"I found out that Leon is my younger brother."

"Shocking surprise?"

"More than you know."

"Trust me I was stunned when Dusty first told me." Jeff spoke up.

"He what!" shouted A.J. "He told you before me!" A.J. grabbed Jeff by his shirt collar and backed him up against a locker room.

"I don't know why he told me first, honest." Jeff tried to shout louder than his best friend, but Styles' voice ran a chill through Jeff's spine.

"I'm sorry." Dusty voice came from behind. "I was afraid of how you and Phoenix would react."

A.J. let Jeff down and calmed down. "Don't worry about it. It probably would have been harder if we found out a different way." They then turned their sights on the television inside. When they saw that the current match was finished A.J. had left the room. "Looks like I got to go. I promised Phoenix that I'd be at ringside with him."

"You promised because you wanted to make sure no serious harm comes to your younger brother. And don't try to deny it. When my brother and I were younger, Matt would always be looking out for me." Jeff saw right through A.J. The older Styles brother couldn't help but blush.

In front of the ramp Phoenix waited for A.J. and for his music to hit. "Phoenix!" called A.J. as he caught up to his brother. "Sorry, I got caught in another one of Jeff's rambles."

The Styles brothers looked at each other and laughed. When Phoenix's music hit they turned to the ramp and grew serious. "Let's go kick some ass…brothers' Style." They said unison.

A/N: Another bad pun intended . 

Phoenix's music started. Than out came Phoenix along with his brother and the NWA US title over his shoulder. His opponent was Kid Cash, and the two X-divisions were finally going to settle the score. Kid Cash gazed deeply at the NWA US title as Phoenix and A.J. walked down the ramp. There was a sign of anger in Kid Cash's eyes, and to Phoenix that wasn't a good sign. Kid Cash was going to put up a fight that Phoenix was not going to have an easy way out of. "You and Red screwed me over at the gauntlet."

After handing the referee his title Phoenix turned towards Kid Cash. It was a sign that he really didn't care and that he wanted to wrestle.

The bell rang and the match begun. They first circled around each other looking each other dead in the eye. Phoenix made the first move. He backed Kid Cash into a turnbuckle, only to be pushed back. Kid Cash aimed his right forearm for Phoenix's jaw, it connected. Phoenix flinched a little but recovered quickly. Phoenix once again, got him up to the top turnbuckle, and did his hurracanrana. Phoenix stayed on the top turnbuckle, waited for Cash to get up, and he did a cross body press to the opposing X-division. Cash still got up very quickly. Cash aimed another forearm to Phoenix's jaw, this time he blocked it and got a chop in. Phoenix got him up against another turnbuckle and did a few more chops to Cash's chest. Kid Cash was down but not out.

A.J. stood on the sidelines cheering his brother onward to victory. "Come on Phoenix." He shouted. But as he paid attention to the match A.J. didn't notice that Lance Hoyt, Kid Cash's sideline personal, was inching more and more towards the older Styles brother.

Kid Cash went for a clothesline. Phoenix ducked and as Kid Cash came back Phoenix got him with a dropkick. Kid Cash quickly recovered and stayed on the offensive. He kept jabbing his right forearm into Phoenix's jaw. Kid Cask went for another strike but Phoenix blocked it and came back to a fist in his stomach.

Now Phoenix was on the offensive. He threw everything he could at Kid Cash. But out of the corner of his eye he had noticed his older brother getting attacked by Lance Hoyt. Phoenix quickly jumped out of the ring and helped A.J. when Kid Cash followed and threw Phoenix back in.

Phoenix was getting beaten by Kid Cash because he kept watching A.J. The older Styles brother was also getting beaten until…A.J. stopped taking the punishment and fought back. He came back with right and lefts of his own when he finally got Lance off his back and out of the stage area he turned to Phoenix. "Get him Phoenix!" he shouted.

Phoenix heard his brother's voice and reacted. He got Kid Cash down once more and hopped onto a turnbuckle. He waited for Kid Cash to get up and hit him with the Flight of the Phoenix. Phoenix pinned Kid Cash in 1…2…3! The match was over and Phoenix had won.

A.J. jumped in and celebrated his brother's victory. Phoenix jumped onto one of the turnbuckles and held his title high in the air. A.J. could only smile at his brother's happiness.

A.J. asked for a microphone and called for his brother. "Together nobody can stop us!" said A.J. into the microphone. "Which brings me to my next point. We've set our sights on next target…or should I say targets. Those targets are called the NWA Tag Team titles, and we're coming for them. Better watch out Team Canada cause you guys are going to be the next victims of Team Styles. Let's get out of here, Phoenix." With the challenge set A.J. and Phoenix left the ring.

Now that challenge is set and Team Styles and ready to kick ass. LP Alchemist


End file.
